Jonny Vandal
| image = Jonny Vandal - msR8ws-GArI.jpg | names = Jonny Vandal Johnny Vandal Jonathan Ortagun (WWE) The Masked Assassin #2 Vandal Ortagun | height = 5 ft 8 in (1.73 m) | weight = 185 lbs (84 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = New York City, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Alex G Rusty Brooks Montel Vontavious Porter Norman Smiley | debut = October 6, 2001 | retired = }} Jonny Vandal is an American professional wrestler. Professional wrestling career Early career (2001-2011) Vandal began his career in the Florida territory and appeared in many independent promotions in the state including Future Of Wrestling, Division One Pro Wrestling, Coastal Championship Wrestling, NWA Florida (previously Pro Wrestling Fusion), AWA World-1 South and Full Impact Pro for nearly ten of the first years of his career. World Wrestling Entertainment WWE NXT (2013, 2014, 2016) On October 24, 2013, Vandal debuted on NXT as Jonathan Ortagun, during which he teamed with Chris Rockwell in a tag match won by Camacho & Hunico. Returning the following year on March 13, 2014, Vandal teamed with Jack Hurley in a tag match won by The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor). On June 12 at NXT Vandal teamed with Aaron Solo, in a tag match won by The Ascension once more. Returning two years later on May 19, 2016, Vandal lost a singles match against No Way Jose. Six months later on November 30, 2016, Vandal returned under his Jonathan Ortagun name, teaming with Anthony Bowens in a tag match won by The Authors Of Pain (Akam & Rezar). In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **Inverted overdrive *'Tag teams and stables' **Vandalz (w/ Ricky Vandal & Tommy Vandal) **Awaken (w/ Donovan Danhausen, Leon Scott & Wolf Taylor) **Savages (w/ Eddie Graves & Teddy Stigma) **The Scene Championships and accomplishments *'Division One Pro Wrestling' :*D1PW Caribbean Championship (1 time) :*D1PW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Full Throttle Pro Wrestling' :*FTPW Golden Challenge Championship (1 time) *'Future Of Wrestling' :*FOW International Championship (3 times) :*FOW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'I Believe In Wrestling' :*AWA Florida Tag Team Championship (2 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*Ranked #214 in PWI Top 500 Wrestlers in 2011 :*Ranked #420 in PWI Top 500 Wrestlers in 2014 External links * Profile Category:2001 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:New York wrestlers Category:Future Of Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:Coastal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Division One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:AWA World-1 South alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Fusion alumni Category:I Believe In Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Midwest alumni Category:Peachstate Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Pro South Wrestling alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling Florida alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Ronin Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Full Throttle Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring Warriors alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:Wrestling For A Cause alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:RIOT Pro Wrestling alumni Category:UKnow Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Fighting Evolution Wrestling alumni Category:Vintage Wrestling alumni Category:American Combat Wrestling alumni Category:Brain Buster Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers